Talk:Warden's Keep
Integrate this with Article Party Storage Chest & Camp Merchant :: Item Tier Scaling Items left in the Party Storage Chest will scale with the player's level over a random period of time. A Tier 1 Iron Dagger placed in the chest can end up a Tier 7 Dragonbone Dagger (once the PC is leveled high enough to access Tier 7 weapons). Traveling to the Party Camp and then back to the Warden's Keep will often be enough. * Most unique/special items are not affected by this. These are items which do not have multiple tiered versions to begin with. Examples confirmed NOT to work: Oak Branch, Templar Armor, Ancient Elven Armor, Aodh. All of these items exist only 'as a specific tier in the game, regardless of the PC's level when found. *Items known to work already exist within the game in multiple tiered versions, such as the Warden Commander Armor Set, Warden's Longsword, Asturian's Might, and Heavy Plate Armor. *'Esentially: items will only improve ''if '' a higher tier version of that item exists. *Confirmed on the Xbox360 and PS3 for the Group Party Chest / Warden's Keep DLC. *Tested on PC with multiple weapons and armor; reported '''NOT '''to work in the Warden's Keep Group Party Chest (see below for a similar effect which has been confirmed on the PC) A similar effect may be found (on all platforms) once you are joined by your Camp Merchants, Bodahn and Sandal. This effect is not seen with other merchants because items sold do not return the merchant's stock, instead appearing under the merchant's side of the "Junk" category. After a short while, any items under the Merchant's Junk category are destroyed. It is possible that this behavior ("bug") would be observable in the merchant at the party camp, as they are unique in that any item sold stays in that category when it transfers to the merchant's inventory, where it remains. (a trait for merchant which is logical in the game sense because they travel with the Warden, who is likely their only customer.) It seems likely that item leveling is applied to '''all '''merchants, including the ones at camp.) The biggest downside of this with the Camp Merchants is that you will be paying the normal price for a weapon of that tier. When using the Group Party Chest, however, it can become an extremely profitable investment. The reasoning for this is thought to be that the original game contains no system or game mechanics which behave as a two-way chest which items transfer to/from the PC's inventory seemlessly and remain permanently. Instead of writing entirely new code for the chest in the DLC, they likely used the camp merchant mechanics with a small adjustments to remove item prices. As such, this behavior of leveling the content's item tiers could easily be inavertedly included in the chest as well. It is far less likely to notice this occurring at the camp merchant as items sold there are unwanted and its inventory is not watched as closely. this is in contrast to the chest, which is for items which want to be saved, and any changes to equipment here would be far more likely to be noticed. I don't know if the new line of talents/spells are level based or what the deal is. I have a level 9 elf mage and ended up with a "Power of Blood" tree of spells with only 2 slots visible: Dark Sustenance & Bloody Grasp. The other 2 slots in the tree are completely blank so if there is further progression in this tree I don't yet know what's available. --Pteague 15:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and when I went through my Warrior gained two Power of Blood powers as well. Are there more? Possibly. It may be that unlocking them takes more time for the wizard dude in the tower whose name I forget to do more research. NinjaWeazel 15:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) There is no mention of this or the bugs page of the missing set bonus for wearing the Warden Commander armor. I don't have the links handy but GameFAQs and the official forums have both mentioned this bug.-- 17:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) It says when you download the content that you can only choose two of the new skills. Does anyone know about the party chest? The description made mention of it, and I'm almost tempted to get the download for that reason alone, but I want to know if it truly is what it sounds like. -- Socsaint 01:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : Its exactly what it sounds like, additional inventory space you have to go to a place to deposit/retrieve item from. --Tierrie 23:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : You also do not choose the skills. There are 6 total skills, 2 per class. You are automatically given the skills based on your class. You CAN choose not to drink the potion - denying yourself the skill. --Tierrie 23:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Items that requires Warden's Keep *Warden Master Scout - Antique Warden Crossbow *Rage Demon 2nd floor - Winter's Breath *Avernus - Robes of Avernus *Sophie Dryden - Warden's Commander Armor * Asturian's Portrait -> Asturian's Stash -> Asturian's Might + Shadow Belt * Warden's Stash - 8 Note: King Arland - despot? War of Succession nearly burned Denerim to the ground Bugs 1.I am on xbox and i have noticed that items in chest randomly switch levels every time you travel there, not all change of course many unique stay how they came... wanted to get other peoples experience before i changed it 2. just had an odd bug on pc,the room where the Rage demon of archivist was supposed to be was infested with reanimated arland and warden corpses, at one point a warden scribe appeared dropping a towershield steel, which supposedly is a grey warden shield with emblem, however the item is invisible when equipped..... Infernal Dealings Does anyone know of the side quest under this heading?